


Call You Mine

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Some lake cabin time.





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> because Jake made that video of Mitch in his kayak with some song about calling you mine and I had feelings

It’s so cliché that Jake almost, almost wants to cringe. He and Mitch are finally on the same continent again, soaking up each other for the first time in months and they’re all out at Rob’s cabin where he’s lit the bonfire and the grill, carrying out plates and bottles of ice cold beer across the yard, clear sky above them surely filled with every star in the universe but he only has eyes for Mitchell, sitting in the plastic chair dragged as close as possible to his own and wearing one of his hoodies in the chilly night air, beer in one hand and the other resting comfortably on Jake’s knee while holding his hand, fingers linked tightly together.

The cabin is a safe place, somewhere none of them have to hide and it’s everything that Mitch is relaxed enough to be openly affectionate with him, catching his gaze every so often with a shy smile, eyes bright in the flickering light of the fire. 

Lachlan’s the perfect reflection of his brother, the same joyful, fond expression on his face when he looks at Rob, who he’s got sitting on his lap and when Jake catches the older mans eye he smiles knowingly. 

“You two go on ahead, we’ll clean up here” Rob offers and Lachlan immediately starts to protest but is quieted by an elbow to the ribs and a stern look from his partner.

He knows what Rob’s doing and is thankful for it, for as much and as open as they are in their little group of four he knows that there’s no avoiding the inherent awkwardness of knowing exactly what your sibling is doing with one of your friends and this way they’ll each get some alone time out of each others earshot, no doubt Rob has something planned for Lachlan that doesn’t involve all that much cleaning up.

He lets Mitch lead him, hands still joined down the rocky path back to the cabin, phone light carefully held out in front of him and he can’t help it, has to push him up against the front door and nose up against his neck, inhale the soft scent of smoke that lingers before trailing kisses along his jaw, nuzzling against him. 

Mitch makes him tremble in the guest room, picture perfect against the frankly ugly checkered sheets, kind and more gentle with him than anyone’s ever been and every tiny noise Jake can draw from his lips is a sweet victory against the way he’s usually so quiet when they’re in company.

“You make as much noise as you want” He breathes against the shell of Mitch’s ear as they rock together, “Can’t have Lachy thinking I don’t treat you right”

The words draw laughter from Mitch above him which is what he wants, for his boyfriend to relax and the smile that appears on his face lingers as they lay entangled in the blankets after, listening to the sound of crickets chirping and thankfully nothing else for Rob has no qualms about getting Lachlan to voice his appreciation as loud as humanly possible.


End file.
